


No Way But This

by RileyC



Category: Oz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon-Based, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyC/pseuds/RileyC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxxcub wanted a B/K first kiss, canon-based. Thus, we revisit "Strange Bedfellows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way But This

**~No Way But This~**

Chris looks at him sitting over there on the washer, all fresh faced and shiny, beaming with sunshine -- because he got to hold his babies … because he thinks he’s found a love to last the ages.

Idiot.

He wants to scream at him, tell him it’s a goddamn lie wrapped in a fairy tale, and he should smarten up and realize the world doesn’t fucking work that way.

He doesn’t know what makes him hold his tongue.

He doesn’t know why he wants to chase him away.

He only knows -- as Toby comes close and touches him and looks into his face -- that when Toby smiles at him it’s like he can feel the sun coming out and warming him right down to his bones. He only knows that when Toby whispers those words … _I love you._ … that he would sell his soul for them to be true.

When their lips meet, it’s like tasting heaven.

He wants it to last forever. For the world to freeze right there and never tick another second off the clock.

But paradise turns to brimstone on his tongue and he can already feel the blazing heat from the pit that awaits him for all that he’s done … for all that he’s about to betray with this kiss.

And he thinks, _So who’s the idiot?_

_I kissed thee ere I killed thee: no way but this,  
Killing myself, to die upon a kiss._

\- **Othello**, William Shakespeare


End file.
